1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photo sensor, in particular, to a photo sensing unit of the photo sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The design of modern electronic devices with low power consumption has been generally toward the direction of development to follow with the trend of the times. Shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of a traditional photo sensing unit 10. The photo sensing unit 10 includes a photo sensing transistor TFT2, a switching transistor TFT1 and a storage capacitor Cs, wherein the first signal source V1, the second signal source V2, and the third signal source V3 are essentially provided to the photo sensing unit 10. In addition, a signal readout line READOUT is coupled to the switching transistor TFT 1. This can be seen as, gates of the photo sensing transistor TFT2 and the switching transistor TFT1 respectively need independent signal sources V2 and V3 to individually give the control signals, such that the number of needed signal sources is increased, and the power consumption may be not reduced.